rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas' Drag Race (Season 2)
Nicholas' Drag Race (Season 2) is a fan made series created by Nicholas. 12 queens will compete for the title of "Nicholas' Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Jeffree Star Cosmetics and a cash price of $100,000. The season was announced on January 16th, 2019. On March 11, 2019, Lila Sinclair was crowned the winner. Angela Ozawa and Ximena were the runners-up. Rosabell Bloom was voted Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Nicholas' Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Sweet Dreams" * '''Guest Judge: RuPaul * Mini Challenge: Photoshoot with Imani Campbell * Mini Challenge Winner: Gabriella Smalls * Mini Challenge Prize: A 30-second head start at the bin. * Main Challenge: Make a naughty-nightie couture outfit out of bed sheets. * Runway Theme: Naughty Nighties * Main Challenge Winner: Angela Ozawa * Main Challenge Prize: A custom latex gown from Syren Latez * Bottom Two: Whitney Tyler and Willow Valkyrie * Lip-Sync Song: "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics * Eliminated: Willow Valkyrie * Farewell Message: "Don't let anyone tell you what you can or can't be <3 y'all -Willow Valkyrie" 'Episode 2: ''"Get These Cookies Baby" * '''Guest Judge: Christina Aquilera * Mini Challenge: Dance off to "Peanutbutter" by RuPaul in quick drag * Mini Challenge Winners: Lila Sinclair and Whitney Tyler * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: In two teams, perform in a mock-burlesque act based around food. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Ximena * Main Challenge Prize: $1500 gift card for L.A Eyeworks * Bottom Two: Elektra Arsenal and Natalie Okoye * Lip-Sync Song: "Ain't No Other Man" by Beyoncé * Eliminated: Natalie Okoye * Farewell Message: "Keep spreading love and never stop dreaming! WAKANDA 4 EVAH! -Natalie Okoye" 'Episode 3: ''"Sex Sells" * '''Guest Judge: Zoe Kravitz * Mini Challenge: Bottoms up! * Mini Challenge Winner: Ximena * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the pairs for the main challenge * Main Challenge: In pairs, create slutty campaign ads about running for "America's First Drag President". * Runway Theme: Executive Realness * Main Challenge Winners: Elektra Arsenal and Gabriella Smalls * Main Challenge Prize: $2500 Gift Card from The Spa on Rodeo * Bottom Two: Morgana Blanc and Rosabell Bloom * Lip-Sync Song: "Nasty Girl" by Vanity 6 * Eliminated: Morgana Blanc * Farewell Message: "The blizzard will never stop, you ain't seen nothing yet! -Morgana Blanc" 'Episode 4: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Guest Judge: Ciara * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Elektra Arsenal * Mini Challenge Prize: $1,000 Gift Card from L.A. Eyeworks * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Hats Incredible * Main Challenge Winner: Lila Sinclair * Main Challenge Prize: Seven-night stay at the Grove Hotel and Ice Palace on Fire Island * Bottom Two: Angela Ozawa and Francesca Russo * Lip-Sync Song: "Level Up" by Ciara * Eliminated: Francesca Russo * Farewell Message: "All roads lead to Rome, but not all roads lead to victory, just opportunities -Francesca Russo" 'Episode 5: ''"The Drag Factor" * '''Guest Judge: Nicole Sherzinger * Mini Challenge: Lip-syncing to RuPaul's song with just their lips showing behind a RuPaul cut-out * Mini Challenge Winner: Rosabell Bloom * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the performance order for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Create and perform a solo live-singing rendition to "A Little Bit Of Love" by RuPaul * Runway Theme: Pop Star Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Rosabell Bloom * Main Challenge Prize: Custom jewel package from Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom Two: Esther O'Neal and Lila Sinclair * Lip-Sync Song: "I Have Nothing" by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Esther O'Neal * Farewell Message: "Luv u all, rooting for my MELANIN MOTHA WHITNEY! Send 'em all home, and start with Lila, jk lmao XOXO -Esther O'Neal" 'Episode 6: ''"A Cross-Dresser's Anatomy" * '''Guest Judge: Ellen Pompeo * Mini Challenge: Get in prison drag an come up with a prison name * Mini Challenge Winner: Ximena * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the queens and their makeover partners. * Main Challenge: Makeover the male cast of Grey's Anatomy into their drag mothers. * Runway Theme: Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Angela Ozawa * Main Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Casper, a mattress manufacturer. * Bottom Two: Gabriella Smalls and Lila Sinclair * Lip-Sync Song: "Breathin" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Gabriella Smalls * Farewell Message: "Have fun and continue to enjoy whatever is left of your drag "careers", cause some of you don't have much time left *cough* Whitney *cough* -Gabriella Smalls" 'Episode 7: ''"Total Drama Mama" * '''Guest Judge: Ellen Pompeo * Mini Challenge: Makeover mannequins into your sugar daddy. * Mini Challenge Winner: Elektra Arsenal * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the pairs for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In pairs, show off your improv skills in a drag parody of "Total Drama". * Runway Theme: Platinum And Gold * Main Challenge Winners: Lila Sinclair and Rosabell Bloom * Main Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Arda Wigs * Bottom Two: Elektra Arsenal and Ximena * Lip-Sync Song: "If I Were Your Woman" by Gladys Knight * Eliminated: Elektra Arsenal * Farewell Message: "Why is Whitney still here??? #bitter. Anyways, the Top 4's looking good, could've been better, but anyways...bye everyone " -Elektra Arsenal" 'Episode 8: ''"Singles Ball" * '''Guest Judge: Taylor Swift * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets. * Mini Challenge Winner: Lila Sinclair * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the alcohol for the last look. * Main Challenge: Walk the runway in 3 looks and the last one must be made from scratch to represent an assigned type of alcohol. * Runway Theme: First Heartbreak Couture, Green With Envy and Hangover Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Ximena * Main Challenge Prize: Custom gown by Marco Marco * Bottom Two: Rosabell Bloom and Whitney Tyler * Lip-Sync Song: "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Whitney Tyler * Farewell Message: "I will always love you all! Have fun! XOXO (The Queen of the Night) -Whitney Tyler" 'Episode 10: ''"Final Four" * '''Guest Judge: RuPaul and Imani Campbell * Top 4 Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, "Born Naked" * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip-Sync Song: "Born Naked" by RuPaul * Top 3: Angela Ozawa, Lila Sinclair and Ximena * Eliminated: Rosabell Bloom * Farewell Message: "May your lives be filled with beauty and success just like every single one of you *kisses* -Rosabell Bloom" 'Episode 11: ''"Grand Finale" * '''Miss Congeniality: Rosabell Bloom * Runners-Up: Angela Ozawa and Ximena * Winner of Nicholas' Drag Race (Season 2) Lila Sinclair Trivia * The lip-sync assassins this season were Rosabell Bloom and Ximena. Rosabell sent home Morgana Blanc and Whitney Tyler, whilst Ximena sent home Gabriella Smalls and Elektra Arsenal/ Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas' Drag Race Category:NDR (Season 2)